Alexa's Rules To Living With Young Justice
by AlyKat16
Summary: When a rabid fan girl gets sucked into the Young Justice dimension, the heroes decide its time to establish some rules for everyone. Note: There will be no more updates on this story
1. Chapter 2

_**Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm back and better then ever (maybe)!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. At all!**_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Superboy is not allowed to use knives.<strong>

(Conner was cutting carrots up for Megan when he accidentally hit his hand )

(Wally, being the creep he is, decided to use this to his advantage)

(He quickly took a ketchup bottle, and squeezed it all over Conner's hand)

(Megan ended up fainting)

**7. "When someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and punch the person who made you mad"**

(Don't say it)

(Especially to Batman)

(Wally did that once)

(The Batman looked ready to throttle him)

(I couldn't blame him)

(So I punched him in the shoulder)

(Hard)

(He deserved it though)

**8. Five hour energy is not for kids.**

(Especially those who are super-charged already)

(It causes five hours of intense energy, than your body crashes)

(Not Good if you're on a mission longer then five hours)

(Robin literally fell asleep on his feet!)

**9. Hit the other fellow, as quick as you can, and as hard as you can, where it hurts him most, when he ain't lookin'.**

(Not exactly the greatest peptalk)

(Especially when they're all about fairness)

(I thought it was pretty funny to watch the faces of the boys!)

**10. Don't show Artemis fanfiction. Ever.**

(It started as a boredom thing)

(It quickly changed to something more vile)

(Artemis found lots of, uhhh, nevermind)

(I'm getting evil looks from Kid Flash and Robin)

(Let's just say she found a lot of blackmail)

**11. It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt, then its hilarious!**

(This is a wonderful philosophy for life)

(Although, its not as funny if it happens to you)

(I should know)

(Especially if you're seriously hurt)

(Nevermind, I suppose you should forget that first line)

**12. Don't lick the filling out of oreos, then put then back**

(1. Its gross)

(2. Megan will go crazy)

(It was funny watching her flip out)

(Until she started questioning the whole team)

(Nobody messes with Megan's oreos!)

**13. Don't sing the smurf song**

(One of the most annoying songs ever)

(Besides Friday)

(But that's a whole other story)

**14. Evil beware, we have waffles.**

(Teen Titans anyone?)

(No one got it)

(I told them it was an other dimension thing)

(The team just looked at me like I was crazy)

**15. Don't call Wally Kid Ginger**

(It caught on quickly)

(Everyone called him that, especially Flash)

(I still don't know how Cheshire heard it though!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :)<strong>_


	2. 1620

_**Hey! I'm back, and whoa has it been a long time! I'd feed you a bunch of excuses, but then I'd be like everyone else!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>16. McDonalds doesn't sell hotdogs<strong>

(Wally asked Superboy to order him one when he went through the drive through)

(Superboy thought he was serious and with a straight face asked the for a McHotdog)

(She looked at him like he was on drugs then told him they didn't sell any)

(Wally was cracking up the whole way home)

**17. When someone asks for a plan...**

(Don't tell them this)

("We are outnumbered and outwitted, there is only one thing to do. We must attack!")

(I swear Kaldur' wanted to kill me right on the spot)

(Robin was particularly angry about the outwitted comment)

(He thinks he's so smart, but wait till he see's what I did...)

**18. Don't make any Star Wars references to Megan**

(Especially about the force)

(Apparently asking her to use the Sith death choke was "inappropriate")

(I was kidding!)

(Kind of...)

**19. Pretending to be a manniquin is not allowed**

(It was a regular day at the mall)

(Well, as regular as it can be with the team)

(The Artemis, Megan, and I went to some store)

(Wally took Superboy to the food court and said he would be back in a half-hour)

(Robin and Kaldur were no where to be found)

(After a couple minutes Artemis and I got bored)

(We decided it would be fun to pretend to be manniquins)

(Megan soon joined us)

(It was just like those creepy human statues at Disney)

(When the boys tried to find us, they couldn't)

(Until I touched Wally's shoulder)

(He jumped literally 3 feet in the air)

(He didn't know who did it, until I started laughing)

(NOTE TO SELF: Being chased around by a speedster is only fun for one)

**20. Having sword fights with noodles is a big no-no**

(especially when you are still in a store)

(Wally caught me in Toy's R Us)

(I grabbed a swim-noodle and shouted "enguarde!")

(Wait you thought I meant an actual noodle?)

(Well they both hurt)

(Really bad)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Funny story, the hotdog thing actually happened. The boy who did it has this really serious face, so it was fracken hilarious!<em>**

**_Anways, love it, hate it? REVIEW! :)_**


	3. Rule 1: Don't Take Robin's Utility Belt!

**_Rule__** 1**. Robin's Utility Belt is not a toy_**

The day started like any other, I woke up to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. As I would later found out, somebody turned off the hot water heater on Artemis. (I'll give you one guess who) I sat up and yawned as I ran my fingers through my ratty hair, more or less fell out of bed, and shuffled through the halls.

I walked past Wally's room, then Artemis's, then Megan's, then Kaldur's, then Robin's, then Con-.

I stopped. All the doors were closed but one. _Robin's _door. I could barely keep from fangirling as I dashed through the door frame. This was Robin's room,the flippin _boy wonder_ for pete's sake! I sniffed, ahhh... the scent of spandex.

Then I saw it. The most amazing thing I had seen in my entire life. His utility belt, just sitting there. Waiting for me.

I snatched it up and stroked it, sniffing the leather. Then, I snapped it around my waist.

"Fear me villians!" I put my hands on my hips and lowered my voice, "For I am Batgirl! Wait, isn't there already one of those? Um... maybe Huntress... No... Ooh! I've got it!" I snapped my fingers, "I am Kitana!" I then ran out of the room before the Boy Wonder came back.

* * *

><p>I sat down on a bar stool and went through the pockets.<p>

"Smoke bombs, bird-a-rangs, batcuffs, darts, first aid kit, mini camera, binoculars, tracking devices, grappling gun, and, wait, does that say _shark_-repellent?" I eyed the label curiously, "Works on hammer-heads, great-whites, and fleas. What?"

Kid-Flash and Robin walked in the room, KF pouting about something. Artemis probably caught Wally in the cave's water system. Or something like that.

"Hey Alexa, did you- Is that my utility belt?"

"Smoke bomb!" I shouted. I threw one on the ground and thus made my escape. Grabbing the grappling hook, I shot it at the ceiling. It hooked onto a beam and I clumsily swing up onto it.

Soon enough Kid Flash ran into the room, closely followed by Robin. "Where did she go?" Wally shouted.

"Look up." The boy wonder pointed, and both of them looked up to see me waving sheepishly.

"Hey, uh you guys wanna help me get down?" I inquired.

"Did you hear something?" Robin asked.

"Nope," was KF's reply.

"Guys, GUYS! NOT COOL!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha! I suppose that's what you get for stealing from Batman's partner!<em>**

**_Review, cause I know you guys are out there! :)_**


	4. Boring Day? Not So Much!

**_So, I was planning on doing this sooner or later, so I decided why not sooner. How exactly did Alexa get into the Young Justice world? Well, you'll soon find out!_**

* * *

><p>It was the best of days, it was the worst of days, it was one of those days that was just there. You know, the kind that was absolutely worthless for doing anything. I had been having quite a few of those days. Was I lazy, or did I just need a new hobby? Who knows.<p>

All I knew was for the past couple of days I had been obsessively watching reruns of Young Justice. I had been staying up late and getting up extremely early, and could now quote entire episodes word-for-word.

Yes I'll admit it. I, Alexa Talbout, am forteen years old, and I am a rabid YJ fangirl. I obsess over every single detail and dress up like characters in the show.

Today I was watching one of my favorite episode: number one. It's just a classic. I sunk into the chair, which, ironically, had an imprint from my butt. (and let me tell you, THAT was a self-humbling experience)

My pug Dotsy jumped up onto my lap and snuggled into me. Well at least there was someone who would watch this with me! My parents thought my love of the Young Justice show was an "unhealthy obsession" and that I needed to "find something else to do besides act like a nerd that didn't have a life." OK, so maybe that wasn't their exact words, but it was the implied thought that counted.

Currently, however, my dad was at a business conference, and my mom was shopping, so I was free to do whatever I wanted. Unfortunetly, I really didn't have any plans that were too exciting. If I actually had any energy, I would do something crazy, but, you know, I don't have any.

After a couple of episodes, I started to drift off to sleep. My head lolled, and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Is she alive?" that's the first thing I heard.<p>

Well that immediately got my attention. Who was talking, and who were they talking about?

"Well, her dog is alive, what is that a pug?" came a different voice.

Well, now I knew they were talking about me. My eyelids fluttered open, and what I saw next about made me pass out.

Leaning over me were four concerned faces. Make that four concerned, _familiar_ faces._  
><em>

"Hey are you oK?" I looked in awe at the girl who spoke to me, my mouth hanging open and eyes as huge as they could go.

"Um, is she going into shock or something?"

I looked around "W-wait you guys aren't really real, your just cartoon characters! Young Justice isn't real!"

"That's it, we should take her back to the bioship, she obviously hit her head and has a concussion"

I jumped up "Ok, so I know this is like a dream, or I just drank to much punch, but..." I hugged all of the teens that now stood in a circle around me. Artemis and Conner just stood there, while Megan and Kid Flash hugged me back.

"So uhmmm... Where did you say you were from?" Artemis asked me

"Oh, well, Richmond, Virginia. Or something like that," I pinched myself hard, "Ow, ok, definitely not a dream!" I said blowing on the spot. "maybe this is like another dimension mixup! That would be awesome!"

All four teens glanced at one another in surprise.

"Why don't you come with us," Artemis said, taking ahold of one of my elbows. Megan followed suit, and led me to what I guessed was the bioship.

The bioship itself was a huge, red, imposing piece of machinery. But then I remembered it was actually a living thing. Something that could feel pain and do things regular machines couldn't. I was doing a mini tap dance inside. I was going inside a legend!

A ramp opened, and Artemis and Miss Martian led me up it. A stretcher slash bed thingy sprang up out of the floor, and the two girls laid me down on it.

Kid Flash ran into the ship next and stood next to me, "Do you have a headache or a pounding in your head?" he asked me.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Saw it on TV once, a medical show, they were trying to figure out if this lady had a concussion, so they asked her all these questions, and had her eyes follow a light."

"We're not doing that!" Artemis argued "It's stupid. Those shows are so fake"

"No way!" KF argued "I'll bet if you ask Robin he'll tell you I'm right!"

My eyes lit up. Robin? As in th boy wonder? Ok, this was either one heck of a prank, or I died and went to heaven.

"Could you two be quiet? I'm going to read her mind and see if I can find anything wrong with it." Megan silenced her teammates and put her hands to my head. After a few seconds she frowned and withdrew, "That's funny, I can't read it, it's almost like she's on a different station then the rest of us. This could take awhile," she informed them.

"It's ok babe, you'll figure it out."

I snickered, that was classic Wally material.

Megan sighed, "I can't do this when she's awake, can someone get me that funny gas"

"Laughing gas? Anything for you!" in a couple of seconds Wally was back, and he carried a mask with a canaster that looked kind of like a fire-extinguisher.

Megan thanked him and raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for my consent. I gave her a thumbs up, and before you could say 'Holy dimension traveler Batman!' I was out.

* * *

><p>When I came too, the first thing I heard were voices.<p>

_Ok,_ I told myself,_ the members of Young Justice were just my imagination. I probably sleep-walked myself somewhere, and ended up in the hospital. Yeah, that's right, that's what happened!_

I opened my eyes and got a mini-heart attack. Ok, so maybe this whole thing was real. While I would be perfectly happy with that, I had plans for my life. My parents were wondering where I was, and there was probably no One Direction in this world either.

I surveyed the room that I now laid in. I was hooked up to a beeping machine, and there was a camera. I sat up and waved at it like an idiot. _Oh, good, a bathroom_ I thought.

I got up, unhooked the machine from my arm, and went into the bathroom. Then I shrieked. No, there wasnt a spider, or a serial killer. It was what I saw in the mirror that scared me. My hair which had been light blonde, was now almost white. I touched it gingerly. When I looked at it, it looked like a cartoon, but was actually soft to the touch. My clothes were bright colors too. I looked like a cartoon character! I wondered what Dotsy looked like… wait, where was that pooch anyways!

I decided to go looking for him. I tried the door, but it was locked.

"fudge" if this was anything like the doors they used at the cave, there was no way I was getting out.

I didnt have to wait for long though, soon someone came running in. That someone being Robin.

"Hi!" I breathed, and just about passed out.

He ignored me, instead he stalked over to the machine that had been beeping before, and held up the cord that had previously been attached to me.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, not waiting for me to answer, he replied, "it lets us know if you're alive, so next time keep it on," he growled stamping out.

"ehh, don't mind him, he's just ticked at you because you fell on top of him." I whipped my head around to see Kid Flash leaning against the wall. He must've ran in while Robin came out.

"uhm… what actually happened?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, the team and I got some top-secret missions from Batman. Blah,blah,blah. We had almost infiltrated the place when you and your pug, that is a pug right?" I nodded in confirmation, "fell out of the sky onto Robin"

I sat up and crossed my legs as he asked me, "Where did you come from?"

"Don't laugh," I warned him, "but I think I'm from a dimension in which your reality is a tv show."

Wally snorted, and I gave him my best bat-glare, "test me. Ask me questions that most people wouldn't know."

He thought for a bit, "Ok, what's Robin's secret identity?"

I laughed, "Easy! He's Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, who incidentally is also Batman." I kept going, "Kaldur likes this girl, Tula, and you like Ar-"

Kid Flash paled, and I smiled, my work here is done.

* * *

><p>After talking to KF, he rushed out of the room and came back a short while later with Robin in tow, babbling about me.<p>

Robin gave me a once over and sighing, asked me to tell him everything I know. I obliged, and a short while later he came to a conclusion.

"We should take this to Batman"

Batman came in later with his big imposing cape and ran like a million different tests. My heart pounding with glee, it took all the self-control I had not to hug him.

He concluded that I was indeed from another dimension, that it was a freak accident, and that he would start working on a portal to get me back immediately.

"So what's your name?" was the first thing he said to me.

I told him it was Alexa, immediately wishing I had said something cool.

* * *

><p>Robin ended up giving me a tour of the cave, and let me tell you, that was amazing! I met the rest of the team, each member acting the way I expected them to.<p>

Artemis took one look at my expression and said, "I think we're going to need some boundaries…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two updates within 24 hours? I'm on a roll!<em>**

**_Ok, the real reason I wanted this up is because i have something tell you. I don't know if yall have heard of a group called Fanfiction Renaissance or not. They basically find stories that "break the rules" and tell them to change it or they'll report to the admins and get the offending story taken off. Apparently lists are against the rules, and I've been told that if I don't change it to story format, I'll be reported. Since I don't want that to happen, I'm changing the rules to look like the first explanation I did, and eventually take the lists off. If some of you don't want to read anymore, I understand._**


	5. Rule 2!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! *mwah!*

Sorry for a long wait! I've had band for the past few weeks! Guardie for life! ;)

1111111111111111-111111111

**2. Don't switch Wally's chips for halipenio**

for the first few days of staying in mount justice I was in total awe. But then I adjusted. Its surprising how much you'll do when you're comfortable with someone.

Unfortunately for Wally, he was the main source of my entertainment. Can I help it he's so fun to pick on?

Anywho, one day Wally was lounging around eating his stash of potato chips. Actually, now that I think of it, that's everyday...

Artemis was ticked off at Wally, I think I heard something about the tv remote somewhere where it wasn't supposed to be. Since I've been here, I have had the feeling Artie doesn't really like me. I don't know why, maybe because I messed with her arrows. So, yeah, I've been trying to get on her good side, and figured the best way to do it was revenge on Wally.

So, when KF got up to do whatever speedsters do on a commercial break, I acted out my plot. I grabbed the bag of spicy chips that I had hidden beside me, and emptied the contents inside Wally's plain chips bag.

Ok, so maybe somebody could've thought of something better to do, but hey, for being stuck inside a cave, it was pretty darn good idea!

When Wally got back and settled back down, I stared at him, mentally willing him to eat the chips. Soon enough, my wish was granted. Wally grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it into his mouth.

I held my breath as he chewed, swallowed, and then, his face turned bright red. Along with his red hair, it gave the impression his head was on fire.

It was all quite funny, even more so when he started fanning himself with his super speed, creating a cold breeze. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and speed off (I'm assuming to get water)

Artemis walked in with a huge grin in her face, along with Robin, who was currently cracking up. When she spotted me, she raised an eyebrow, confused, looking from me to the hallway.

I nodded and smirked, I loved messing with people.

Robin put his arm around my shoulder to keep from falling over of laughter as I explained what happened. Artemis held out her hand to shake,

"I like your moxie kid," she said.

I shook it, 'note to self, figure out what moxie means'

111111111111111111111111

Please review! You're my motivation!


	6. Rule 3

Sorry for the long wait, but I was so stressed on starting highschool! I'll try to update every weekend now!

* * *

><p><p>

3. Packing peanuts are not food.

So, y'all know what packing peanuts are, right? Those little styrofoam thingies that come in packages. An alternative for bubble wrap.

Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I think they're fun. Especially when you put em' in a pile, and jump from high places. Tops of couches, rafters, and grapplings hooks, (compliments of Robin)

So, some people don't really like me jumping around. Especially when I land on them. Or miss my makeshift pile completely. And end up in the hospital wing. All I can say is it was well worth it.

When I got back out, the first thing I noticed, was my specially made pile of packing peanuts were gone. I figured some fun-killing idiot had hid them, so I searched all over the cave. Not finding them, I settled disappointedly down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Superboy walks in, munching on something. He joined me on the couch, and after a few moments of silence, offered me some of what he was eating. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity of eating (hey, I'm a teenager, what do you expect?!) I sat down beside him and popped a handful of food in my mouth.

Immediately I started choking and gagging, "ugh! Oh my God! What's in this!?"

Superboy shrugged, "I don't know they were on the floor."

"You don't know, and... You're eating it.?" I quoted. I took a quick look at what Superboy was eating. "ohhh..."

"You know those are packing peanuts right, Connor?" I asked. So that's where all my fun stuff went.

"Yeah, that's what Artemis said. Where are they from?"

I face-palmed. Sometimes living with a clone is not very easy.

* * *

><p><p>

So random story, there's this senior guy (I'm a freshman) whose at least six feet tall, shaves his head and is extremely strong. He rides my bus, and is kinda creepy, but actually very sweet. Well, he asks me for a hug like everyday (I always tell him no)

The other day at our band competition, he asked me for a hug when we got done performing, I was really giddy so I told him yes.

Well he lifts me up the ground (Im like 5'6" and 125 lbs) and squeezes me.

My back cracked and now, two days later, it still hurts. I'm thinking he displaced my spine.

Just a fun little story for you!


	7. Rule 4

!

Thanks to:

readingisthebest

Sunflower13

hihellogoodbyecya

ZatarraZatarra

For reviewing!

Thanks for all ya'll's continual support! I can't wait to get new rules out!

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

4. Don't play guess what I'm thinking of with Megan.

0o0o0

It was a typical Monday afternoon, most of the team was at school, so that left Conner, Megan, and I.

Monday's are so absolutely, completely boring, I thought, jiggling my foot as I sat on the couch, watching tv. The channels in this dimension were wicked! I was currently watching some sports channel, but they were all in cartoon form, which really technically not cartoons. Actually, it was kind of confusing.

All of a sudden, I got a brilliant idea. I remembered a game that I used to play when I was little. I would think of something, and my mom would try to guess, with hints I gave her. It was really fun!

When Megan walked through the room, I eyed her. She stopped, "Do you need something?"

"Will you play a game with me?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Sure!" she exclaimed excitedly, "What kind?"

I grinned excitedly and explained that I would think of something and she would guess what it was with the hints I gave her.

She gave me a funny look, but proceeded to sit down cross-legged, opposite from me.

"Hmmm..." I mused thinking, "alright, got it, go ahead and ask me a question."

"Does it have to do with Robin?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah..." I drew my answer out.

"Are you thinking of his utility belt?" she said confidently, not really as a question.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "beginners luck, try again." I ordered.

We started again, me thinking of something crazy, and Megan guessing. And again, and again, and, well you get my drift.

I suppose I wasn't really thinking, my mind was set on one thing, and one thing only. Winning this stupid game.

After losing for two hours straight, I decided enough is enough.

"How're you doing it?!"

"Doing what?" Megan opened her eyes innocently, "I thought you wanted to play this game?"

"What game?" Wally must have just gotten off from school. Zooming in he asked that question.

"Guess What I'm Thinking, and for some reason I can't win." I stated, whining a bit.

Wally stared, dumbfounded, "You're kidding me, right? I didn't think you were that stupid."

I blankly returned his stare.

"Megan can read minds, Alexa."

"Oh, well now I feel stupid!" I said, flushing. My mind flashed to the second (or was it third) episode when she read their minds.

I face palmed. "I really stink at this other dimension stuff," I muttered.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

So please review, cause I will give you an imaginary cupcake!

And if you can't think of anything to say...

Hakunna Matata or YOLO?


	8. Rule 5

Thanks to:

readingisdabest

Mr. Scary Face

ZatarraZatarra

Sunflower13

Trunk'sfallenAngel

For reviewing!

0o0o0

Have you ever had a nickname you've hated? For me, it was Alex. For some reason, people thought that it was cool to call me by a boys name. I'd be all like, "Oh you're soooo creative." and they'd be like, "Why you gettin up in my grill."

Then I was like, "Girlll, don't you talk that way to me!" cat fights would proceed.

Just kidding, but in all seriousness, I hated the name Alex. It was too, unoriginal, I suppose is my point.

For Artemis, it was blondie. Robin's was Boy Blunder, Bird Boy, and shrimp. Let's face it, Robin is just so easily made fun of! Lastly, Superboy's was Supes.

Ok, I'll say that it was cute for a little while, "Hey Supes, come here for a second." but after a few days, it got old.

It was Supes this and Supes that. The main culprits? Robin and Wally, big surprise there. They thought they were so awesome, like "oooh, we're so creative, thinking up nicknames after food."

If you can't tell, I'm feeling very sarcastic today. Must have something to do with finding a moldy bologna sandwich in my bed.

The thing was, Conner didn't understand why it was so funny at first. That in itself was somewhat humorous, but when he found out, let's just say he was more than a little unhappy about it.

Hey, would you like to be nicknamed after after a food? Not me!

It's like someone calling you watermelon butt, or tomato face. Not cool.

Let's just say Wally and Robin about died. Moral of the story?

Don't call Superboy Supes

0o0o0

So, this probably isn't my best work, buuuut, I promise it will be better next week!

So, peanut butter or Jelly?


	9. Rule 6

Sorry, I didn't update last week, but I wasn't very inspired... :(

Thanks to:

Sunflower13

Trunk'sFallenAngel

Lillianna Rider

ZatarraZatarra

Jgirl53

RobinIsAwsome

and the guest

For reviewing!

0o0o0

Superboy is not allowed to use knives

OoOo

Boys, you can't live with them, you can't live without them, according to the saying. Well, I'd say we would all be much better off without them. Fine, only most of them. I'm assuming that you all know who I'm talking about.

Yes, Wally, also known as Kid Flash.

What did he do this time?

Well, let's go back another couple of hours shall we?

OoOoO

It was dinner time at Mount Justice. As per usual, it was Megan who was making it. That girl has a strange obsession with Earth foods.

She was chopping up carrots for some recipe that she had found. Probably the Internet. You know, or the garbage. Half the time her food wasn't edible, but Conner and I downed it; we didn't want to hurt her feelings. It's not fair because he has a stomach of steel.

I suppose feeding it to Wolf was not necessarily a good idea...

Anywho, Megan decided she was behind schedule. What schedule she was running on, I don't know, but she was behind.

"Conner could you please do this for me?" she motioned to the vegetable sitting before her.

"Uh, sure," Conner cocked his head, and I could tell he had no idea what he was doing.

"Great!" Megan bustled away.

"Pick up the knife and cut it like she was doing earlier." I said.

Conner looked over at me and started doing what I instructed him to do.

I propped my feet up on the counter and started reading a magazine. It was interesting what kind of things were in their articles.

A slight breeze and ruffle of my hair indicated the arrival of Kid Flash. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Ahh... as original as ever, slick Wally, slick.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as Conner took hard swings at the carrot. Taking his anger issues out on a innocent vegetable, nice. If that kid wasn't invincible, he would be getting hurt more than a kid at a playground. Speaking of getting hurt...

The sound of metal hitting flesh was audible as Conner missed the carrot, and hit his fingers instead.

I gasped and jumped up, forgetting who it was.

Wally jumped into action, but for a reason other than worry.

In a second, Conner's hand was covered with something red and runny; also known as ketchup.

Where he got the idea from, I don't know, but I'll admit, it was kinda funny! That was, until Megan came back.

She took one glance at Superboy's so-called injury, screamed, and fainted.

Of course, Megan was caught before she hit the floor, but when she came to, Megan wasn't very happy.

I wouldn't be either if I was pranked like that. Come to think of it, Conner was upset with Wally to. I was surprised he didn't end up as a yellow smear on the wall. One could only hope.

We all learned a lesson that day. Wally learned not to take advantage of people, and Megan learned not to let Superboy cook. I found out that Wally is a creep, and Conner, well Conner learned not to let Wally within ten feet of him.

OoOoO

I actually got this idea from deleted scenes in the Incredibles!

Are you dressing up for Halloween this year, and if so, as what?

Review my lovelies


	10. Rule 7

So, funny story there was an author who left her story for three weeks, and everyone started throwing rocks at her. The end!

Sound familiar?

That's my apology if you couldn't tell!

Thanks to:

Sunflower13

Dreamer

Readingisdabest

ShadowlightStarlight

SpitfireChick

Pinkoreo0210

For reviewing!

0o0o0o0

**Briefing, it's not fun.**

I don't know how anyone could like to sit through anyone talking for two hours, explaining how to do something.

For example, my dad would come home and complain about meetings and briefings and all this other stuff that comes with working in an office building. My mom would tell him he had two choices, keep working and go to those meetings, or end up getting fired and having to stay home with us kids. You'll never guess which one he picked...

Superhero debriefing was much worse. Everyone knows all about the supervillians. Well, at least I do, so sitting in on something I knew all about was torture. It was ironic. A few days ago I would've given my limbs to be a part of this; now I would've given them all to not be here.

How did I get stuck in this situation, you ask? Apparently I'm not to be trusted by myself.

Most of the time, things just happened to me, and weren't my fault! Like when the microwave exploded; completely not my fault! Who reads the warning labels anyways?

Any-who, I was stuck sitting at a table with a grumpy Batman, five tired teens, and a computer who had a sarcastic attitude. Who programmed electronics around here? I had no idea. Everyone was in a bad mood, well, except for the supercharged teen, and no one was looking forward to being sent out at two in the morning.

Batman was saying something about Cheshire and Sportsmaster and some Italian smuggler. If I was actually going out and participating in some action with the team: it still wouldn't actually be even remotely interesting. Sorry to say it, but who cares!

I yawned and propped my feet on the table, only to be given the stink-eye and frown Batman was famous for.

I hastily removed the offending limbs and gave a sheepish smile.

"When someone annoys you it takes forty-two muscles to frown, but it only takes four muscles to extend your arm and punch the person who made you mad."

Everyone whipped their heads around and stared at Wally, who, unsurprisingly, was the offending person. I glared at him, delivering Wally with a hit on the arm. He was insinuating that I be punched, how rude!

Batman fixed Kid Flash with a glare so intense, every single human and non-human flinched away from its power.

"You can either be serious or you can leave." his voice clearly said you leave and you won't come back alive.

"Sorry," Wally winced and sunk into his seat, "proceed."

0o0o0o0

Don't use quotes you find on the internet in real life.

0o0o0o0

What's your favorite Thanksgiving food item?

Please review!


	11. Rule 8

**To make up for the less than par chapter, I wrote another one, and I think it's pretty good! **

Thanks to:

ShadowlightStarlight

Creamtherabbit77

Sunflower13

For reviewing!

0o0o0o0

Have you ever seen the commercials for five hour energy drinks and Sk energy shots? They're all tell you there's a smooth rush of energy and no crash afterwards. Well, that's about half true, at least for teens. Both products knock you out after about six hours. Not very handy or safe to take for active people.

I'm sure everyone everyone knows at least one supercharged person in their life. Whether its your cousin, best friend, the kid sitting next to you in Algebra 2, or you yourself; they're out there. They can be annoying or funny, depending on how early or late it is. As of now, I was sitting with two of the most hyper teens in the universe: Wally and Dick Grayson. Wally's energy was self-explanatory, he had super speed for gosh sakes! Robin's was a little more hard to see. He used it whenever he went patrolling with Batman, but when he had a full eight hours of sleep, heaven and every deity above help you!

The whole team was about ready to head out on a mission, and everyone was pumped. Mainly because it was Monday morning and they were getting out of school. I on the other hand was not. It had been unanimously decided I was not allowed to go anywhere outside of the cave yet. Batman had said, no growled, that until he knew more about how I arrived in this dimension, it was too dangerous for me to go to far. Something about a rip in the time-space continuum and deadly repercussions.

That wasn't exactly my first concern. I wanted to do something in this universe, I even made up a checklist! Going on a mission was one of my goals. So that's when they started leaving, I started muttering darkly.

"Stupid butt rules, no leaving. I'm gonna go bonkers, ooohhh I can't wait."

Robin hung around until everyone left, and then he dashed to the tv. I didn't really think anything of it until he addressed me,

"Ok, when I turn this thing on and activate something on the suits, we'll attract feeds from security cameras, and send them directly to this screen. You'll be able to watch like you're with us!"

I gaped, and did a mental fist bump, "Cool." was my attempt at a nonchalant reply.

Robin fiddled around for a bit more, then turned around sheepishly, "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody about this, cause its probably not exactly legal..."

I zipped my lips and mimicked throwing away the key.

He grinned and added, "Oh, and if anyone walks through, just press this button," he gestured to a red button on a remote, "and it'll turn back into regular tv." With a final demonstration, he changed it to tv and back. "Knock yourself out." he tossed me the remote.

I caught it with awe, and looked up to thank the Boy Wonder, but, surprise surprise, he was already gone.

0o0o0o0

Today had probably been one if the best days since I arrived here. Currently I was watching Kid Flash and Robin arguing, thanks to Robin's contraption, which I had dubbed YJTV. I watched with increasing interest as the boys shook hands and said something to Artemis before taking off. She rolled her eyes, then, with a heaving sigh, followed.

The three stopped outside of a gas station, with a flickering coffee sign. The odd trio headed inside, and the scene changed. Wally and Robin began searching through energy-drinks while Artemis leaned up against a shelf and started reading a gossip magazine.

After about five minutes, both of the guys walked up to the cash register. The guy chuckled, probably laughing at their costumes, but stopped when they dropped their items on the counter. I squinted, and could barely make out the words. For Dick, it was a bottle of five hour energy, and for Wally, it was about twenty bottles of SK energy shots. No wonder the poor man looked like he was about to have a stroke!

Robin popped his signature grin, and payed the cashier, almost daring the man to say something. He didn't, and just watched them leave, dumbfounded.

Artemis folded her arms and said something, which I'm assuming was: you two are stupid.

Robin and Kid Flash ignored her, instead choosing to stare down the other. With no warning, they both chugged down their drinks, Wally almost downing his faster than Dick.

Both guys gagged and made faces. Wally bent over and about threw up. I laughed hard, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

All of a sudden, I heard metallic footsteps echoing down the hallway. Oh shoot, I thought, Red Tornado! I completely forgot he was here! Stupid rules. Quickly, I jumped up and grabbed for the remote. At least I meant to; the remote wasn't where I left it.

Immediately I spazzed and eyed the couch with contempt. Into its depths was likely where the stupid remote went. It was probably filled with spare change and lord knows what else.

Taking a deep breath, I attacked the cushions with vigor. First I pushed my hand down the crack of the couch. Then I touched something sticky, and withdrew quickly. Using a different approach, I flung all the cushions off, and grabbed the tiny device that flew out with them. I pressed the red button just as Red Tornado walked in, casually relaxing.

"What are you doing?" Red Tornado asked me in a flat voice.

"Watching, um," I glanced towards the tv, "Shirtless Cops." What! Oops, I winced and cringed, embarrassed at fate's channel choice.

"Why are the cushions off the couch?"

"I'm building a fort!" I mentally slapped myself.

Red Tornado stared at me, and I'm sure if he was human, his eyebrows would be above his head. Thankfully, he wasn't, so I could keep a straight face.

As soon as he (or it, I'm not really sure what you call gender specific androids) left, I groaned, fort? Really brain, really?

I switched back the tv before I could be mentally scarred, and leaned back against the couch. Currently, Robin and Kid Flash were acting hyperactive- jumping around, grinning like maniacs. I pitied whatever villains were to face them. What they were doing now, however, was extremely boring, and was what I assumed to be a stake-out.

Great. Another thing that I have to look forward to besides team briefings. Who knew being a superhero involved so much work? Now I know why Batman is such a prick!

Before I knew it, I was out. I don't mean gentle baby slumber, I mean full out Sleeping Beauty deep slumber, complete with snoring and even a little, (although I won't admit it), drool.

That's why I didn't wake up until I was faced with the scariest thing yet- an angry Batman.

I'm not exactly sure what first alerted me to his presence, maybe it's true that you can feel someone's gaze. All I know is when faced with Batman or a charging Elephant, I'd pick the Elephant.

"What are you watching?" Even though I knew the man behind the mask, his voice about made me pee my pants.

"Uhm, I feel like I shouldn't answer without a witness present." However, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, and this is the World's Greatest Detective we're talking about.

"You're lucky I have bigger things to worry about," He growled, nodding towards the tv, which had been left on.

On the screen was an unconscious Robin and a crawling Wally- no, not unconscious, just- sleeping?

I snickered. Batman turned around and glared at me. Immediately I straightened out my face, "That's not funny."

0o0o0o0

Five Hour energy is not for kids.

0o0o0o0

In case you were wondering, Wally and Dick made a bet about which energy drink was better. Wally had to drink twenty because of his "fast metabolism"

What's your most creative threat? For example I told someone that if they didn't stop throwing glitter, she would wake up tied to the top of a semi, and then I finished off with an "I know where you live!"


	12. Rule 9

9. Hit the other fellow, as quick as you can, and as hard as you can, where it hurts him most, when he ain't lookin'.

o0o0o0o

So guess who's back, -Young Justice!

Not the tv show, unfortunately...

Just me and Alexa!

I am back people!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I've now got many ways to threaten people.

Not that I would... *hides glue behind back*

Thanks to:

Reba1753

Sunflower13

Creamtherabbit77

ShadowlightStarlight

Fluttershyisbestpony64

How far

Dremer

Readingisdabest

TheAmazing M

And two different guests

:for reviewing!

o0o0o0o

It was one of those mornings. Everyone knows the kind. First you fall out of bed, and hit your head on your dresser. Then you stub your toe on the doorframe. As you're hopping around, you just happen to step on the Legos your brother left laying at the top of the stairs, and down you go. A code 'terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.' An " I think I'll move to Australia" kinda day.

As far as I was concerned, bad mornings were a indicator of an almost certain bad day. When a teen was having a bad day, it was dangerous enough, but when you had six super kids who were having a bad morning, find a bomb-shelter and hide. A glance alone could earn you a glare that could blow a fuse.

Unfortunately, it just happened to be one of those mornings at Mount Justice. Megan wasn't as quite as bubbly as normal, Conner glared at the tv with a renewed hate. Robin snapped at Kid Flash, who in turn glared back. Artemis acted like she was PMSing, and even Kaldur, the most level-headed teen I know, greeted everyone with a grimace.

This would simply not do. Slowly I began formulating a plan inside my crooked little mind. _Humor_, I thought,_ is always the best way to go._ Unfortunately I had no idea how to integrate humor into casual conversation.

I can never do anything when I put myself on the spot, so I was doomed to an idealess rut. However, I couldn't bear the pained silence anymore,

"So how's everyone doing this fine morning?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

In response, I received six matching glares and a pillow thrown at my face, courtesy of Artemis.

Fine, if they wanted to be that way, whatever, why should I care. I rolled my eyes and settled for tapping my fingers on the counter sporadically.

That lasted about two minutes before my hand was covered by a gloved one. It was Kid Flash and he threw me a look that read "stop or you'll be sorry".

Figures. The possibly most hyperactive child in the universe was telling me to stop being annoying. Two could play at that game.

I began jiggling my leg with vigor. Kid Flash started to make a comment, but he was interrupted by a voice calling over the intercom system.

"Report to the briefing room immediately." A heavy sigh escaped several mouths, giving the impression that it was hard work to even get up. Megan and Kaldur were the only ones who even made any attempt to remain cheerful, while the rest just settled for stony gazes aimed at the wall.

I felt a hand clamp onto my arm, and I latched my gaze onto the limbs owner.

"Come on Alexa that probably means you too," Artemis grumbled.

I frowned, they still didn't trust me enough to leave me alone. Batman still believed that I needed a babysitter. I wouldn't deny that sometimes I could be a little bit out of control, but a fourteen-year-old didn't need to be constantly watched. I knew how to control my fangirl attacks, or at least spaz quietly. I supposed Batman wasn't exactly the trusting type, however.

I stood up, and Artemis all but dragged me down the hallway to debriefing.

"No need to be a grouchy-pants," I said as I about tripped over my own feet.

Artemis's only response was a tightened grip and eye roll in my direction.

Sheesh, you can't even make a smart remark around here without being martyred for it. Gosh darnit, these people are almost as bad as my volleyball coach.

Artemis's frown deepened as though she could read my thoughts.

That would be extremely bad, I mused, one person is bad enough, but one with a bad attitude would be even worse.

I imagined it wouldn't bode well with anyone, especially a certain speedster. Artemis would have so much fun taunting him.

I grinned subconsciously imagining everything that would go down.

A sudden bright light brought me out of my daydream, and I blinked away the glare of the debriefing room.

"Geez, why did they make these lights so bright?" I wondered aloud.

My answer was obvious as I observed the team. Everyone was blinking and sitting straight up. I determined that bright lights keep people awake. Even teens who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Batman took in the looks on everyone's faces, and growled, "Everyone needs to perk up, or so help me..." He trailed off menacingly.

Robin grumbled, "Yeah, whatever, just tell us what we need to know."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything in response.

Ooooh, Robin was going to pay for that later.

o0o0o0o

Batman had continued talking rattling off facts and information like an out-of-control train. Everyone also continued acting like little toddlers who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas.

I had just about had enough. When Batman finally left the room, I put on my big girl knickers, and slammed my hands on the table.

"Alright it's time for a pep-talk. Hit the other fellow, as quick as you can, and as hard as you can, where it hurts him most, when he ain't lookin."

Everyone stared at me like I had just punched Batman. Then, slowly, Artemis smiled and laughed. And laughed, and laughed.

Robin and Wally looked hurt, then grinned along with Artemis. Megan and Conner looked confused, while Kaldur merely smirked, than regained his serious face.

"Nice 'pep-talk' ," Wally sniggered.

"Yeah, I pity any male trying to fight you," Robin added.

"While that was, uhm, rather humorous, I do not believe we should fight with that styling." Kaldur said with a cautionary voice. "We do not fight like scared little girls."

I frowned, insulted, "Dude I fight like that."

"Ehm, scared little girl, ehm" Kid Flash smirked and threw his arm around my shoulder, "I love ya kid!"

o0o0o0o

Whatdya think?

So what's the greatest movie ever? I like- no love- Transformers!

Kisses till next time!


End file.
